fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Intergalactic Aeon Storm Of The Holy Light
''Intergalactic Aeon Storm Of The Holy Light & Unholy Darkness--Rise of The True Queen of The Moon Kingdom & The True Queens of The Silver Millennium / Supreme Holy Dragon King & Divine Beast God Revolutionary Mega War Zone Guardian Millennium Surge '' is a fan fictional series based on Sailor Moon is a remake / retelling of the anime with inspiration from Transformers. The main focus is The Silver Millennium Great War, along with The Great Cybertronian War, The Interplanetary Great War, & other historical battles. The Neo Soldiers are the sole survivors of The Fall of The Silver Millennium. Earth & Nemesis joined the Silver Alliance along with Atlantis & Fiorenia. The Neo Soldiers have their own Talismans containing the spirits of The Supreme King & The Divine Beast Gods. The Neo Soldiers and their fellow Sailors are the main heroines in this series along with other heroes like The Pretty Cures, The Autobots, The Battle Brawlers, The Avengers, The Winx Club, and more. Plot The Dark Kingdom is ready to strike, but they will find unexpected resistance. The Fate of The world is in the hands of Queen Serenity VI and The true princesses of The Silver Millennium, who survived the Fall of The Silver Millennium because of their talismans and with help from Queen Selenity. The Neo Soldiers must save the world from the darkness. They want to create to a new kingdom that is enforce the ideals of equality and freedom. Sailor Soldier Universe / Sailor Senshi Civilization Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Neo Sailor Soldiers / True Heirs Of The Silver Millennium *Neo Sailor Moon *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Sailor Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Nemesis *Neo Sailor Atlantis *Neo Sailor Fiorenia *Neo Sailor Orion *Neo Sailor Deminos *Neo Sailor Charon Asteriod Soldiers Infinity Soldiers / Sailor Soldier Grand Council Zodiac Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Deity Soldiers Intergalactic Soldiers Sailor Animates Legendary Soldiers / Original Soldiers Elite Guard Avengers Digi Destined / Fusion Hearts Autobots Holy Knights Winx Club Pretty Cures Section 13 & The J-Team Angels Devils Fallen Angels Dragons Mythological Deities Other Creatures W.I.T.C.H. Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes / Sonic Team Time-Space Administration Bureau Keybalde Guardians Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Worlds Movies Video Games Television Series Extras *Serenity has taken the throne after the fall of The Silver Millennium. She is now queen of The Moon Kingdom. *The Neo Soldiers take on human identities to avoid confusion and And to live nromal lives. *The story line takes follows the same story line as the anime with major additions which will make it more epic. * Category:Vampiric Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Zodiac Titan Deity Revolutionary Great Millennial Intergalactic Supernatural Aeon Kingdom Maximum Ancient Guardian Storm: Legacy of The Ancient Universal Sailor Goddesses Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Mystical Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Radiant Holy Crystal Kingdom / Legendary Bestial God Emperor / Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Galaxy Starlight Universal Millennium Revolutionary X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction